Coming to get ya
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: It's Halloween. Misty, Dawn and May meet up and decide it's about time to give their boys a little scare. Wait, I thought this was Halloween, not Valentine's day? Where's the romance coming from? Oh well, maybe a scare is all these boys need to kickstart their confessions. CS, PS, IS Oneshot. I do NOT own the characters. Read and Enjoy ;)


May's POV

I was waiting in the café for my two best friends.

"Would you like to order?" the waitress asked, coming to me with a notepad and pen.

"Not quite yet," I replied, offering a smile, "I'm still waiting for my friends." She nodded and moved on. C'mon, I thought as my stomach growled, I'm hungry and I can't wait forever.

"Hey May," I heard someone call, "it's been a while since I last saw you." I smiled as I looked at my red-haired friend.

"Hey Misty," I greeted, "it has been a while. How has life travelling with Ash been treating you?"

"Alright, I guess," she replied, "I mean it's really nice travelling with him, but I never really get to see you."

"But you see Dawn all the time right?" I said, "Because I'm sure that Paul and Ash would still run into each other quite often." She nodded and shrugged. Things had changed since the time I was 11. I no longer travelled with Ash, Brock or even Max. We had all split up. I continued my coordinating journey by myself, Brock had gone back to study, Max had started his own journey and Ash moved from region to region. He met Dawn and travelled with her for a year before moving on again. Dawn had stayed behind to travel with Paul, and miraculously he agreed to it. Misty had started to travel permanently with Ash after her sisters finally decided that she had been cooped up in the gym for too long. At one of Ash's Christmas parties, us girls had all met and quickly become friends. That was six years ago we had met. Now I was 18, Misty was 19 and Dawn was 17.

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late." I was snapped out of my thoughts as Dawn came in and sat down.

"No problem," Misty shrugged, "We're all here now."

"Thank goodness," I exclaimed, "I'm hungry, but I was waiting for you girls to get here before I ordered." The two girls shook their heads and laughed. I pouted. I called the waitress back over and we ordered. Soon she came back with our drinks, telling us that our food wouldn't take too much longer.

"So then girls, first things first," Dawn said, "crushes. Are they still the same?" Misty blushed and nodded sheepishly. I looked down, deciding not to say anything. I had feelings for my green-haired rival and the girls had soon gotten it out of me. It turned out that I wasn't the only one with a hopeless crush. Misty had a crush on the ever-dense Ash and Dawn liked the cold-hearted Paul a lot more than a usual person.

"What about you Dawn?" Misty demanded as Dawn sniggered slightly at the response.

"Yeah," she sighed dreamily. I shot a knowing look at her and she blushed.

"Well May don't think you're getting out of this either," Dawn screeched, "tell me do you still like that grasshead way more than should be healthy?" I looked down, trying to hide my flushed cheeks.

"I think that's a yes," Misty laughed. I stuck my tongue out childishly at her.

"Change of topic please," I groaned. Dawn shrugged.

"So girls," Dawn started, "Halloween's coming up tomorrow night, what do you are thing we should do, seeing as we are all together."

"I dunno," Misty shrugged, taking a sip of her hot chocolate, "I hadn't really thought of it."

"Actually," I cut in, "I have a really good idea of what we should do to prank the boys. You know, seeing as they're all here."

"Really? Is Drew here as well?" Misty questioned.

"Yeah, there's a contest tomorrow here and I saw him signing up," I replied.

"Doesn't he usually leave straight after a contest?" Dawn asked.

"Usually," I agreed, "but he's staying after this one."

"Great," Misty said, "what are we doing to them?" I looked around and quickly whispered my plan into their ears.

"That's so mean," Dawn gasped, "I love it!"

"Count me in," Misty agreed, smirking evilly.

* * *

><p>"Ok you guys," I whispered, "I have everything set up in my room. As soon as the contest is over, come straight there. Don't get distracted by anyone or anything."<p>

"This is gonna be great," Dawn squealed, "I can't wait!" Misty rolled her eyes at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Yeah we get it May, stop worrying," Misty sighed, "I think we are just as ready as you are to do this. Do you really think we'd pass up this once in a lifetime opportunity?"

"Just checking," I said, holding my hands up in defence.

"Right well we should get going or you'll miss the entire contest," Dawn said.

"Ooh you're right, let's hurry," I exclaimed.

"We'll come in separately so the boys don't suspect us of planning anything," Misty told me. I nodded and ran towards the contest hall. As soon as I came in the door, I bumped into someone and fell down.

"Ah May, clumsy as ever," he said. I looked up see the smirking face of my rival. He wouldn't be smirking like that tonight. That thought made me happy. I got up and brushed my shirt off, despite the fact that there was no dirt on it.

"I'm sorry Drew," I said sweetly, not rising to his bait, "I didn't see you there." He looked shocked, but quickly recovered with a flick of his hair. Yes even when he was 18 he still teased me and flicked his hair. He also still gave 'Beautifly' the roses, but I knew now that they were really for me. Solidad had told me.

"I don't see how you could miss someone like me, I guess you must be blind too" he teased smirking again. I couldn't wait to wipe that look off his face.

"Like I said, I'm really sorry Drew," I repeated. He frowned and put a hand on my forehead.

"What are you doing?" I asked, fighting the blush that was tempted to creep onto my face.

"You must be sick," he replied, "you didn't rise to my teasing." He took his hand away and frowned again.

"Nope," I giggled, "I'm just in a good mood and you can't spoil it."

"And why might I ask are you in such a good mood?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Because it's a full moon tonight," I smiled, "I can really be myself when it comes around to this time of year." I smiled sweetly at him again and walked away, leaving a very confused Drew behind.

* * *

><p>"And the winner is...May from Petalburg city!" Lillian announced. I smiled as Drew called back his unconscious Pokémon. I had won. This day was only getting better. I ran up to collect my ribbon. I called back my Pokémon as I saw both Dawn and Misty starting to head out the stands. I smiled and headed backstage. Drew was there.<p>

"Well May, congratulation," he said, smirking, "of course if I hadn't gone easy on you, you wouldn't have won." He wasn't going to be wearing that smirk for much longer. I nodded my head to him and quickly headed out the door.

"Wait May!" he called grabbing my wrist, "What's up with you? I don't like being ignored very much."

"Get used to it," I said as sweetly as I could, trying to the yank my wrist from his grip. I could see Misty and Dawn walking just ahead.

"At least give this to Beautifly," he sighed, holding out a rose.

"Sorry," I said still smiling, "I got no time. I have to get going now, bye Drew." With a firm tug, I pulled my wrist out and ran away as fast as I could.

"So you guys ready?" Dawn asked as I opened the door.

"You bet," Misty replied as I locked my door behind me, "I've been looking forward to this ever since May told us about the plan." I grinned as I opened my cupboard. I took out a pure white long gown. It was soft and silky. I handed it to Misty.

"This one is for Misty and this is for Dawn," I said taking out another outfit. This one was tight black leather top with red sleeves. A metal skull and cross bones was pinned in the middle. I also had a black knee-length skirt and black stockings. She took them with wide eyes. I handed her long black gloves that reached all the way to her elbows and a pair of leather ankle boots with metal studs. Finally I handed her a black metal studded belt and a black velvet cape.

"What are you wearing May?" Misty asked. I smiled and took out my costume. Black top and black jeans made out of black fur.

"Oh that's boring, how are you going to pull off your look?" Dawn ask.

"Trust me," I said. Misty went into the bathroom to get changed while Dawn went onto the toilet. I quickly changed into the dark clothing. I then pulled on a special pair of socks I had made last night. They were made out of black fur. On the bottom I had sown on things to resemble paw prints. I had attached fake claws onto each toe of my paw. I stuck on several other patches of black fur over my exposed skin.

"Misty are you done?" I asked, knocking on the bathroom door, "I need to go in there." The door opened and Misty came out. The dress looked perfect on her, the bits of stray silky white material flowing out behind her.

"There's some white filmy material in the closet," I told her, going into my bathroom, "you can use that to wrap around your shoulders." She nodded and I shut the door. An hour later, we were all ready. I looked over my companions of in satisfaction. Misty was wearing the flowing gown with several extensions of white material wrapped around her. We had all helped cover her skin in white foundation. Her hair was out and flowing loosely over her shoulders. Dawn had put on her costume. She had put in a fake pair of fangs. Like Misty, we had covered her face in white foundation. She had dark purple eye shadow and black mascara on. Her lips were coated with blood red lipstick. Around her neck was a golden chain, a gold cross pendant hanging from her neck. She had pale blue contacts in. In her pocket she had a bottle of red fake blood. Me? I had paws and lots of fur. Covering my body. I had sprayed my hair black and had messed it up. Instead of my bandana, a pair of black wolf ears were on my head. I had a set of wolf fangs in my mouth, covered in fake blood. Like Dawn I also had a bottle of fake blood in my pocket. I grinned.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked. They nodded. I took ditto's Pokéball and we headed out. When we came near the forest, I released her. Like I had told her, she lay on the ground and slowly shifted into the form of Misty, except she now had gruesome cuts and gashes all over her. She closed her eyes.

"Whatever you do, don't move," I instructed. It was dark now. Misty and I ran into the forest. Dawn was going to go get the boys because she was the only one who could right now.

"Ok, we're ready," I yelled. Dawn nodded and headed away.

* * *

><p>Ash's POV<p>

I was with Drew and Paul. The girls had gone off without us. I had no idea where Misty was. Apparently the other two boys were having the same problem.

"I'm telling you," Drew said, "May was acting really weird. She didn't rise to any of my teasing."

"Did you try asking her about it?" Paul asked. Though Drew didn't say it aloud, we both knew he thought of May so much more than just a rival.

"Yeah," Drew replied, "All she said was something about it being full moon and how she can be herself or something."

"Guys!" A female voice called us. I recognised it as Dawn's. Paul's head snapped up. He wouldn't admit it to us either, but he had something going on for the girl he called troublesome. My eyes widened when I saw her. She was really pale. Her eyes were covered in purple powder and her lips were blood red. She was wearing all black and looked kind of gothic. Paul stared. Apparently he was just as shocked as I was.

"What's up Troublesome," Paul grumbled as she stopped in front of us, "What's with the change of clothes."

"Guys, come quickly," she panted, ignoring Paul's question, "It's Misty!"

"What about Misty?" I asked, jumping up.

"It was awful," Dawn cried, "a Luxray jumped out of the forest and attacked her. I think she's dead. May ran into the forest and I'm scared."

"Take me to her now," I demanded. Drew and Paul both got up and we chased after the girl. I spotted Misty, lying on the ground and my heart sank. She was covered in gashes and blood. Her eyes were closed and she was really white.

"Misty!" I yelled. I put my fingers to her neck. There was no pulse. She was dead already.

"What do we do?" Dawn asked. I turned to her.

"Misty's already dead," I said flatly.

"No!" Dawn cried out. Paul out his arm around her, an action that didn't go unnoticed by me or Drew. Her mouth opened wide as she cried and I froze.

"Dawn? What's with those fangs?" I questioned. She stopped immediately and poked her finger into her mouth, rubbing the tip along the fang. She looked up.

"Full moon!" She cried, "Why does it have to be tonight of all nights!"

"Dawn?" Paul questioned, looking at her. She broke away from him and slowly started backing away.

"Um…I have to go guys…I-I just r-remembered that I…um…I left my lamp on," she stuttered. She turned and ran.

"I'll go after her," Paul growled. I watched as he ran after the fleeing girl. I stared back at Misty's face. She was gone. It was just starting to sink in now. I was startled by the sound of a blood-curdling howl coming from the forest. I looked to Drew at the same time he looked at me.

"Dawn said May went in there," he whispered.

"Go after her," I said. He nodded and headed into the thick trees. It was just me now. Me and Misty's body. What was I supposed to do? I knelt down beside her.

"I'm sorry Misty," I cried, tears starting to fall, "I'm sorry I couldn't get here in time. I'm sorry I never told you what I really feel." I picked up Misty's cold lifeless hand in my own. A sudden rustling in the trees brought me back to reality.

"Drew?" I shouted, "Is that you? Quit trying to scare me and come out." I heard the feint sound of someone singing. I frowned. It sounded close and it sounded like Misty.

"Come on out guys," I yelled, "this isn't funny. Misty just died; couldn't you have a little bit of tact?" The trees rustled eerily as the singing abruptly stopped.

"Ash," a voice whispered. A shiver ran down my spine. I recognised that voice as Misty's, but she was dead. I could see it with my own eyes. Another rustle and I caught sight of something white.

"Come out, whoever you are," I yelled.

"Ash," the voice hissed again. The white moved. Another shiver ran down my spine. This was starting to scare me.

"Ok guys," I called, "I'm scared now happy? Just come out. Now is not the time to be pulling pranks." The trees parted and my mouth dropped. Misty was standing in front of me. She was pale and wearing a white flowing grown. It was long and touched the ground, covering her feet. Her hair was loose and it moved slightly with the wind.

"Misty?" I questioned, shocked, "I thought you were dead."

"Oh this is horrible," she screeched, "I am dead you idiot, look at my poor body." She gestured down. Wait, how was there two of her?

"How?" I asked, "What's going on?"

"I've been left as a spirit to wander around in this place, never fully passing on," she sighed, "all because you haven't told me about your feelings towards me. For that Ash, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life." I gulped.

"I'm sorry Misty!" I cried out, "I didn't mean to!"

"Oh, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still dead because of you." I closed my eyes shut.

"This has to be a nightmare," I said to myself, "I'm dreaming right now. Any minute now I will wake up." I screamed in fright as cold fingers brushed against my neck.

"If you're only dreaming," she whispered, her cold breath brushing against my ear, "then why are you screaming?" I whirled around. Misty's ghost was looking at me with dead eyes. In the background I heard another loud howl. I hope Drew was having more luck than I currently was. Misty frowned and floated around me as if inspecting me.

"What do you want?" I asked, shaking with fear now. This ghost thing was scaring me.

"Just admit your feelings towards me," she hissed, looking angry, "maybe then I'll be able to pass on in peace."

"Misty, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this when you were alive, but I was scared," I started, "I know this probably is the wrong situation and all, but I want you to know that I love you. I still do, even if you are dead." I blinked. She didn't move.

"It didn't work!" she screamed. She scowled at me, a dangerous look crossing her face. She advanced towards me.

"You know Ash, I think I might just take you with me," She whispered.

"What!" I exclaimed, backing away as she continued to advance.

"Oh yes," she growled, "it's not enough for me just to haunt you for the rest of your life. I think I'm going to make you suffer as well." I gulped, shaking as she continued to come closer. I tripped and fell backwards. I scrambled back on my palms. I had to wake up now. I wish I could wake up. Something told me that this wasn't just a horrible dream.

"I'm gonna get you Ash," she hissed, "You can't run." My heart was pounding faster. She shrieked and lunged at me. I screamed, shut my eyes and held my hands up. I was knocked back and surprisingly instead of immense pain and horror, I felt warmth on my mouth. My eyes sprang open and I saw Misty's closed eyes in front of me. She was kissing me!...Well, her ghost was anyway. She pulled away and leaned close to my ear.

"Happy Halloween Ash," she whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Paul's POV<p>

I had lost her. I was now aimlessly wandering around. Why was I doing this? Oh yeah, because I had feelings for the girl, despite how much I hated it. I found myself in a dark alley. I heard something behind me and I spun around quickly. There was nothing there. I had to wonder what Dawn meant. She seemed freaked out about the full moon and those teeth…I shivered and felt goose-bumps along my arms. Those teeth were not normal. I heard another swishing sound and I jumped. Normally I wouldn't have been scared that easily, but let's just say with Misty's gruesome death, I was a little on edge.

"Dawn!" I yelled, using her real name for once, "Where are you?" I jumped again as I saw a shadow move. Calm down, I told myself, you're just seeing things.

"Dawn, come out!" I called. I spun as I heard a scratching sound coming from somewhere.

"Dawn, stop playing around," I growled, "reveal yourself." A loud thump came from behind me. I spun quickly. A dark figure wrapped in a black cape was standing behind me.

"Do you really want me to do that?" she asked, her voice coming out like a hiss. I nodded; kind of worried. She unwrapped herself and I finally got a good look at her. My eyes widened. Her teeth were still pointy and sharp, but there was blood dripping off them and dribbling slowly down her chin.

"Well done Paul," she hissed, "you get to find out my secret. This is what I really am." I backed away, freaked out.

"What!" I exclaimed, "You're a vampire?" She nodded and moved closer. I backed away some more.

"How come I saw you out in daylight?" I asked, "I thought Vampires couldn't stand the sun."

"My necklace duh," she replied, pointing to the gold chain around her neck, "the gold is laced with a spell that protects me as long as I wear it. How else do you think us Vampires are meant to survive in this human world? I change when the full moon comes and that's when I need to refresh myself." She took another few steps forwards. I backed away and finally hit the wall.

"You know Paul, I was planning on only laying prey to those stupid foolish humans, but taking your life blood would be so fun," she hissed.

"Dawn, what do you mean?" I asked, though I'm pretty sure I had a good idea.

"Idiot," she muttered, "what do you think I mean?"

"You wouldn't," I challenged.

"Why wouldn't I?" she questioned, moving closer. This was it, all or nothing. I was taking a chance.

"Because I love you," I tried.

"Nice try Paul."

"I really do."

"Any other last attempt plans?" she inquired. She was so close now.

"Ah…" my mind came up blank. I was shaking now. Who cares that I hated looking weak in front of her, this was scaring me.

"This is going to be so good," she whispered, her breath sending shivers down my body.

"I'm going to get you," she hissed. She lunged. I felt myself being pushed back until I couldn't move. I was trapped by her. This crazy vampire that I was apparently in love with. I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt her teeth at my neck. She slowly started to bite down, her fangs slowly digging deeper into my skin. It hurt. I felt warm liquid spill down my skin. She brought her head up to look at me, fresh blood dripping from her teeth.

"I'm still thirsty," she mumbled.

"Well?" I questioned, "Are you going to finish me?" She laughed and spat something onto the ground.

"I'm thirsty for your love," she said. She grinned at me and I saw there were no more fangs. I frowned in confusion. She leaned up and her lips pressed against mine. It was short and she pulled away quickly.

"What's going on?" I asked. She laughed.

"Happy Halloween Paul," she giggled. She moved away and I looked to the ground. There was a pair of fake vampire fangs where she had spat.

"You pranked me," I said in sudden realization.

"Yep and you totally fell for it," she giggled.

"You still thirsty," I growled lowly, "Because I don't think you got to drink enough." I switched our positions, pinning her to the wall. She looked at me, her eyes filled with shock. I ignored it and smashed my lips against hers. I felt her hands slowly reach up and tangled in my hair. I deepened the kiss. I gently, but firmly bit down on her bottom lip. Her yelp was muffled, but I still heard it. I smirked and pulled back, satisfied with that.

"What was that for?" she demanded, "Why did you bite me?"

"You bit me," I shrugged, gesturing to my neck, "I thought it only fair if I got my revenge." She frowned slightly before smiling.

"I love you too Paul!" She sang. She skipped away.

"What are you so happy about?" I called, following after her.

"You're the one who's going to have to explain why you have fake blood on your neck and lipstick smudged on your mouth," she called back. I reached up to touch my lips, feeling something sticky coating them. I remembered her blood red lips. I scowled. Mew that girl was troublesome alright.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Drew's POV<p>

I ran around, frantically looking for May.

"May!" I yelled, "Where are you?" A tree branch snapped next to me and I jumped. It was nothing, I told myself. Gee this whole thing with Misty's death really was getting to me a lot more than it should…or maybe it was because it was May we were talking about here. I admit I had feelings for her. Yes, you heard right. It started with the roses. At first it was a way to rile her up and see her interesting expressions, but as I got to know her more, the roses held more meaning.

"May!" I yelled again. A low growl sounded next to me. I spun to see two bright blue eyes looking out at me from a bush. I frowned. Those eyes looked so familiar. With a loud barking/growling noise the thing sprang out from the bushes. It dashed out behind me. I turned to get a closer look. It was all black and very furry. It had a black tail and wolfish black ears. It rose up on its hind paws and stood up. It looked up at me and I gasped. It was May. I would recognise her face anywhere.

"Hey Drew," she called in a low growl, "do you like my werewolf form?"

"You're a werewolf?" I questioned, my eyes widening. She nodded and smirked.

"I'm glad my howl lured you in here," she said.

"What? Why?" I asked. She licked her lips. The lips I had on so many occasions felt like kissing. Right now though, I wasn't so sure. They were covered in blood. She bared her teeth and I could clearly see her sharp pointed teeth.

"Because," she growled, crouching down, "I'm hungry." My eyes widened and I did the only thing I could think of. I ran.

"You know when you run, it only makes it more fun!" she yelled. I heard branches snapping behind me. She was getting closer. How was she so fast? I ran faster, my fear kicking in.

"I'm coming to get you!" she called. I was panicking. Where was the exit? Where was I going? I was knocked to the ground as she pounced on me. She growled lowly, baring her teeth again. What was I going to do now? She was pinning me to the ground. I couldn't help it. I started shaking.

"Is Drew actually scared?" she mocked. Her hot breath travelled across my face.

"You would be too if you were pinned down to the ground by a werewolf who had just been talking about eating you," I snapped. Some of the blood from her mouth dropped down and landed on my cheek. I gulped. Please be a nightmare, I begged in my head; please don't let my crush actually trying to kill me.

"You know why I love the full moon?" she said.

"Why?" I questioned, not sure why I was doing this. It was only delaying the inevitable. Apparently she knew this, because she smirked.

"Because monsters like me get to dance," she replied, "It's our turn to play."

"May, why are you doing this?" I asked, squirming at her piercing gaze.

"Well why not?" she shrugged, "I mean, I'm hungry and you haven't exactly been on very good terms with me. You know the more I think about this, the more I'm convinced this is a good idea. If I get rid of you, they'll be no more overconfidence, no more teasing and insults, no more roses for Beautifly, though I still don't understand that."

"Huh?"

"Before I slit your throat, how about you tell me about the roses," She growled, "you know, I've always wanted to know and I'd like to find out before you aren't around anymore to tell me." I shivered at the way she talked about killing me so flippantly.

"You know I won't tell you," I muttered.

"Well, I guess that's ok," she sighed, "I was just hoping to know. That won't stop me from killing you if that's what you're hoping. So what's it gonna be. Tell me or not. You have 30 seconds before I lose control and just kill you." She started to count down and my mind shut down for a second. Was she serious? She had a murderous look in her eyes. Oh great, this was how I was going to die; having my throat torn out by crush.

"Ok fine, the roses were really for you," I admitted when she got down to 5. She stopped counting.

"Oh and why were they for me?" she asked.

"Because," I started, "at first it was fun to tease you with, but slowly I realized they were meaning something more. You mean something more."

"What are you trying to say?" she asked, her eyes darkening.

"Oh my goodness," I exclaimed, "I'm trying to say I love you May. Even though you're just about to kill me, I just want you to know that." She smirked. More blood dripped from her chin and teeth onto my face. She lifted her head up and let out another blood-chilling howl. She lowered her head down and slowly brought it nearer to me. This was it. Why was she drawing it out so much? I closed my eyes tightly. I heard her spit to the side. I frowned. What was that for? I felt her hot breath against my face. This was really how I was going to die? This was not exactly what I had in mind. I suddenly felt her lips crash against mine. I opened my eyes in shock, only to see her closed ones. I slowly closed my eyes again. Ok, I had no idea where this came from, but I wasn't going to complain. She was kissing me and I guess that's all that mattered. Her hands moved from holding my wrists down to gently pushing against my chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around her body. I rolled around, pinning her body under mine. I felt a smile tug at her lips as her arms snaked up and around my neck. I pulled away and looked into her bright blue eyes. They held none of the previous malice. Her lips curled up into a smile and I saw her teeth were back to normal.

"Happy Halloween Drew," She whispered, "by the way, I knew all about the roses the whole time."

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

I smiled brightly as his eyes narrowed. He looked to the side where I had spat my fake teeth.

"You pranked me," he said.

"Yep," I giggled, "It was totally worth it to see you so scared."

"I wasn't scared," he said, smirking.

"Sure you weren't," I said sarcastically, "I suppose you weren't shaking either?" He grinned and nodded. I rolled my eyes. He was obviously lying.

"Get off me," I sighed, pushing against his chest, "you're heavy."

"Nah, I don't think so," he said, grinning again.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"I don't take kindly to having you stealing a kiss from me," he said, leaning down closer.

"You know you enjoyed it," I teased, sticking my tongue out at him.

"I did," he admitted, "but I would have liked it better if I didn't think that a werewolf was kissing me, and I would have liked it better if I initiated it."

"So initiate next time," I shrugged, "now get off." He shook his head and leaned down.

"You're not actually…" I trailed off as he flashed me another cheeky grin, "You are, aren't you?"

"Why May, whatever do you mean?" he asked, pretending to be innocent. I glared at him. He chuckled and kissed me, the vibrations from his laugh tickling my lips. He pulled away and finally rolled off me.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed as I stood up, "I really got to get back to Ash and Misty. I'm sure Ash is totally freaked out by now."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later," I sighed, "just let's go before Ash loses it." I took his hand in mine and started out towards where I knew the exit was.

"By the way Drew," I said cheekily, "you were very close to the exit."

"Are you kidding me?"

* * *

><p>I came out to see that Ash and Misty were fighting. Ash was on the ground and Misty was towering over him and yelling stuff down at him.<p>

"I'm not dead Ash!" She screamed.

"You are," Ash argued, "I can see your body. Stop haunting me." Misty spun around, hearing me come out.

"Thank goodness you're here May!" Misty exclaimed, "Please recall Ditto so this dense idiot will believe me."

"May," Ash's eyes widened as he saw me, "don't tell me you're a…" I opened my mouth, but Drew stepped forwards.

"Werewolf," Drew finished for him, "yeah, she's my werewolf." He turned and winked at me. I pouted playfully and crossed my arms.

"Hey guys!" Dawn called brightly. She was smiling and an annoyed looking Paul was standing next to her. He had blood red lipstick smudged on his mouth and Dawn's fake blood dribbled down his neck.

"Paul, what happened to you?" Drew asked, looking smug.

"Just a run in with a crazy vampire," Paul muttered, shooting a look at Dawn. Dawn grinned cheekily.

"Ahhh, this is too much to take!" Ash yelled, putting his hands to his head, "First Misty dies and her ghost comes back, May's a werewolf and Dawn's a vampire! What's next?!" We all looked at him before we started laughing.

"Ash, don't you know it's Halloween," Dawn giggled.

"Yeah Ash," Agreed Paul, who was chuckling very uncharacteristically, "you should have realised by now it's all a prank."

"May's not really a werewolf," Drew laughed, taking my ears off my head and removing my gloves, "she just decided to play dress up."

"And Dawn's not really a vampire," Paul muttered, "but by the way she bites, she could come close to one." Paul rubbed his neck as Dawn smirked at him.

"And Misty's not actually dead or a ghost," I giggled, "the Misty on the ground is actually my Ditto. The real Misty is in front of you right now and she's definitely not dead." I held out my Pokéball as Ditto changed back into her original form. I recalled her and watched as Ash's eyes widened. He looked up at Misty.

"That means that you're not dead," he said slowly, "and that I actually confessed straight to you." Misty nodded and giggled.

"That means that you actually did kiss me," he said, his eyes widening again. Misty nodded. Ash was quiet as he touched his lips carefully. He jumped up and tackled Misty into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're not dead!" He exclaimed.

"Ash if you don't stop squeezing me I will be," Misty groaned, but anyone could see the blush on her face as she hugged the boy back.

"Then, if you're not a ghost," he started, pulling back a bit, "then it wouldn't be weird if I asked you to be my girlfriend." He ducked his head and smiled sheepishly at her. Misty nodded enthusiastically. Ash lifted her chin, apparently not caring that we were still here. I turned away. I looked at Dawn to see if she was feeling the same as me. I blinked when I saw that she wasn't standing there anymore. I saw the retreating figure of Paul, Dawn caught up in his arms. Drew chuckled behind me. He took my hand and started leading me away, leaving Ash and Misty to work things out.

"C'mon," he whispered in my ear, "it's late and we should go to bed now. We have to get up early tomorrow if we want to make it to the next town before dark."

"We?" I questioned, looking up at him.

"Yes, we," he confirmed, "You are travelling with me now aren't you?" It was a question, but the way he said it sounded more like a statement.

"You overconfident, arrogant idiot," I muttered under my breath. He raised an eyebrow at me. I leaned up and left a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled, "but you missed my lips."

"That's the best you're getting for tonight, so take it or leave it," I laughed.

"You know you love kissing me," he teased, winking.

"Watch it," I warned in a low growl, my lips curling up slightly, "or you might find yourself looking at my werewolf side again."

"You're cute when you try to be feisty," he chuckled. It was right now that I would've crossed my arms, but I couldn't. He still had a tight grip on my hand.

"You love me for it," I replied, giving him a teasing glance. He chuckled again. I yawned.

"Well, c'mon my sleepy werewolf," he said, opening the door to my room, "Let's get you to bed."

"Thanks Drew," I said, flopping back onto my bed.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning around 9 ok?" he said. I nodded. I smiled as he tucked me into bed and kissed my forehead. I definitely should've thought of this Halloween trick sooner.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So, I found a fic I wrote sometimes last year, but I didn't get to put it up because I missed Halloween.<strong>

**Dawn: Whoa, you can really tell**

**Me: yeah...And I decided to put it up now because I'm silly like that.**

**Drew: Do you even know what you've written here?**

**Me: not really. It was based VERY loosely on a song which is 'calling all the monsters' by China Anne McClain which I (no surprise here right?) wrote at midnight.**

**And before I get anyone trying to correct me or anything, I know NOTHING about were wolves, vampires and stuff like that. Please do not tell me off for getting things incorrect, I am completely bluffing with whatever I've said about them. So please no hateful comments or flames about my lack of knowledge.  
><strong>


End file.
